You might be a Supernatural fan if
by Tesla9
Summary: The title explains it all
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

A/N Spoilers for Supernatural through season 7 episode 11

You might be a Supernatural fan if you think of your body as your meatsuit

You might be a Supernatural fan if when you discovered there is actually a town out there named Sulfur Town your first thought was that it must be crawling with demons

You might be a Supernatural fan if only Dean can call Sam Sammy

You might be a Supernatural fan if most angels are dicks

You might be a Supernatural fan if you know what J2 is

You might be a Supernatural fan if you used to think J2 didn't talk outside of the set until you looked it up

You might be a Supernatural fan if you think of everyone as meatsuits

You might be a Supernatural fan if the name Megan or 'Meg' has been ruined for life

You might be a Supernatural fan if you think that Ben is Dean's kid

You might be a Supernatural fan if Dean shouldn't be getting on Sam's case for starting the apocalypse when Dean broke the first seal

You might be a Supernatural fan if Twilight sucks even more than it already did

You might be a Supernatural fan if when lights flicker you think there must be a ghost or a demon somewhere near you

You might be a Supernatural fan if you've lost track of how many times Sam and Dean have died

You might be a Supernatural fan if you know for a fact that Sam and Dean die even more than Daniel Jackson does

You might be a Supernatural fan if... Pie!

You might be a Supernatural fan if the Impala is like family

You might be a Supernatural fan if you cried a river when Booby died

You might be a Supernatural fan if you know that the leviathans didn't kill Cass. You hope

You might be a Supernatural fan if Dick Roman is a dead man er... dead leviathan

You might be a Supernatural fan if you long for the days of season one when everyone was happy

You might be a Supernatural fan if Cass deserves to die after what he did. That arrogant angel!

You might be a Supernatural fan if Woody from Psych is actually an angel named Zachariah

You might be a Supernatural fan if Ben would've made a good hunter but Dean had to go and get (his own kid's?) mind wiped

You might be a Supernatural fan if Samuel Colt is a brilliant man

You might be a Supernatural fan if you learned the lesson 'Don't meet your heroes' when Sam and Dean went back in time to ask Samuel Colt for help and you were at the very least a little disappointed

You might be a Supernatural fan if Dean is Micheal's vessel

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

you might be a Supernatural fan if.. 2

You might be a Supernatural fan if you know to keep demon blood away from Sam

You might be a Supernatural fan if you hate most of Castiel's family

You might be a Supernatural fan if when someone from another fandom says "The main character in my favorite book, or show died and then came back to life you look at them flatly and ask, "Seriously?" while thinking 'Do you even know how many times Sam and Dean died in the first three seasons alone? I mean one episode literally all Dean did was die.'

You might be a Supernatural fan if you keep a bottle of holy water on you at all times

You might be a Supernatural fan if you ghosts, demons, and stuff you get but humans are a complete mystery

You might be a Supernatural fan if every time the lights flicker you yell, "Get the salt!"

You might be a Supernatural fan if you will never look at a moose the same way again

You might be a Supernatural fan if you know that no one should ever have three kids because the third will get treated bad by the other two when he/she isn't to busy being stuck in a cage with Micheal and Lucifer

You might be a Supernatural fan if you remember the days when Sam and Dean used to gang demons

You might be a Supernatural fan if you will never look at a dog the same again

You might be a Supernatural fan if you have lost track of how many times Sam and Dean die

You might be a Supernatural fan if when you see an FBI badge you ask, "You sure you aren't a hunter instead?"


End file.
